1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag module for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side curtain airbags and other side airbags are used to protect vehicle passengers in the event of a side impact or a vehicle rollover accident. Side curtain airbags are disposed on the roof pillar of the vehicle and when inflated cover at least one side window and, if necessary, the B-pillars of the vehicle. These airbags are particularly designed for providing protection for an occupant's head and upper torso. Another type side airbags may also be disposed in the vehicle seat and, when needed, inflate between the passenger's upper body and the side vehicle structure. These two airbag types have in common that they are built planar with two side walls connected by an edge region, in contrast to front airbags, which are generally pillow-shaped. In this type of airbag, a gas generator, which is elongated and extends into the airbag through an opening, usually provides the gas supply. To this end, the gas generator is disposed partially within and partially outside the airbag. The opening through which the gas generator extends is located in the edge region in which two side walls of the airbag are connected together.
The gas generator is usually elongated. The area of the airbag in which the opening is located is L-shaped. The gas generator extends parallel to the longitudinal direction of the airbag. Since the discharge ports of the usually cylindrical wall of the gas generator are generally disposed rotationally symmetric for safety reasons (thrust neutrality), there arises the problem that the gas-bag fabric in the vicinity of the opening is greatly stressed by discharged gases.
It is known to provide a mounting made of sheet metal, which on the one hand holds the gas generator on the vehicle structure and, on the other hand, extends into the opening of the gas bag and partially surrounds the area of the discharge ports and thus protects the adjacent fabric.
Besides a relative high cost of assembly, this sheet metal element extending into the airbag has the disadvantage that it can damage the fabric of the airbag during the frequently long periods of time in which the airbag has been installed in the vehicle and is subjected to various shocks and vibrations. In the worst case, this may lead to failure of the airbag.
Proceeding herefrom, it is the object of the invention to provide an improved airbag module to reduce the potential for damage to the airbag during deployment.